


everything's in order in a black hole

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Melancholy, Suffering, he didn't deserve it, hopeless, no really i'm sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 5 years. 1,826 days. 109,560 minutes. 6,573,600 seconds. and counting.That’s the amount of time passed since you left the Devildom. Since you left him.the title is from an arctic monkey's song, but this isn't a song fic.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	everything's in order in a black hole

5 years. 1,826 days. 109,560 minutes. 6,573,600 seconds. and counting.

That’s the amount of time passed since you left the Devildom. Since you left him.

Suddenly, waking up turned to be an especially hard task, not to mention going to sleep, once you’re not there to (sometimes forcefully) share your room with him. Those movie nights got boring as hell, also. No film could interest him anymore. Not even spending money or maxing Goldie’s limit makes the Avatar of Greed happy again.

That’s an emotion long lost. Happiness was only real when felt by your side; he thought, a feeling so strong it was almost touchable. The way your eyes shine every time you got a good grade in RAD tests, the smiles you always managed to hide whenever he and his brothers were up to upset Lucifer, even your sleepy voice greeting everyone with a “good morning” after those game nights spent with Levi, to sum up, all the joy you brought into this dark and cold house; all those little stupid things you did directly affect him, warming his heart. It all seemed so long ago, so distant. Replacing the space you used to domain in his heart, there’s only emptiness.

Reaching to his D.D.D., not before calculating the dimensions of the punishment he’d have if he didn’t attend his oldest brother’s call, Mammon picked up sighing, even though not even Lucifer would do nothing against him in the state he’s been this week, when he realised that’d be the fifth anniversary of his grieve. Standing up to meet his brothers for dinner, he left your former room, which has been his for this week, a way he found of feeling you closer again.

In the dinner table, though, his fortune seems to change drastically: due to his grieve, noticed not only by his brothers but also the future king of Devildom, Diavolo called up a meeting and got to terms of conceding him a single visit to you in the human world. Although it could only last a few hours, it’s enough to Mammon lighten up a little with the perspective of having you in his arms again, as the old times. Would you like to see him again, though? You came back to the human world as the exchange program end, yes, but you were able to take your D.D.D. with you and however you never tried any contact. Did he do something that hurted you? Or, way more simple than that, the D.D.D. had no signal up there. He prefered sticking with the latter, grabbing the last grain of hope he had.

Once in the human world, especifically in your city, the white-haired boy struggles to remember all the spots you described as your favorites in the late night conversations, and it gets any easier having only three hours after being summoned back to the Devildom. Walking by a famous street, he sees a cafe with a familiar name and decides to walk in. No sign of you there. Across the street, that clothing store you always talked about - also, failing to find you.

The insistent search through the town goes until the dawn, with way too little success - he found a lost wallet on the street, so it wasn’t all lost even if it’s not his first interest. His watch accuses only 30 minutes left, and he loses his hope. He has searched all the places he could remember, yet you were nowhere to be seen. Sighing loudly, he sat on the nearest bench he saw and start looking at the contents of the wallet newly found while thought about you. Did you moved? He remembered you always said wanting to stay living with your parents. Maybe you were shut at home all day? It wouldn’t suit you, ever so active on his memories. Have you-

 _Wait_.

You. _There_ was you. Across the street, leaving a… car? When did you learn to drive? You always said you had no interest! Already thinking on how to tease you about this, as he was about to get up, from the passenger side of your car emerged Solomon, walking towards you and embracing you to enter the elegant restaurant in front of you. His hand, way too lower for the demon’s likings, seemed to make you comfortable. You still looked radiant, but surely there was something different - you looked tranquil, weightless. The smiles you gave towards him, so sincere and joyful, only managed to hurt any more the heart of his. You never looked at him the way you’re looking to Solomon now, and suddenly Mammon understands. You chose that bastard over him.

Was Solomon really any better? Oh, that boy’s a slag, to say the least. What about those memories you shared? The kiss you gave him in that starry night, in the highest peak of Devildom? Did it mean nothing to you, at all? Those late night calls, movie nights, pranks on Lucifer - weren’t they important, somehow?

Fighting against the urge of screaming your name and losing to himself, he stands and yells at you in the same moment a bright light radiates from him. His time was over here, but he still stayed enough to see you looking at his way one last time. 

He hated you now. He hated you so bad. But he hated more the way you still make him feel so powerless, even after all these years.


End file.
